


[Vid] ravish

by allheadybooks



Series: Vids [3]
Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks
Summary: An Abigail vid.
Relationships: Abigail Hill Masham/Anne Stuart Queen of the United Kingdom, Abigail Hill Masham/Samuel Masham
Series: Vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Vid] ravish

Vexercise #3 for [the vexercises Dreamwidth community](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/)! The prompt (which I deviated from significantly) was to put together a supercut of similar types of shots, set to a one-minute audio clip from the source; the source is The Favourite.


End file.
